


Човникова політика

by Gavrusssha



Series: Чумацький Шлях [11]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pon Farr
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Як досягти успіху та залагодити особисте життя. Розповідь від особи Маккоя. У автора хвороблива уява, у вулканця понфарр, у Кірка хитра дупа, у Зорефлота - Ентерпрайз.





	Човникова політика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький Шлях – 2017”

_Коли, не знаю сам, навіщо,_  
Зайшов до дому, що найближче.   
Захтілось розмовляти з кимсь  
Про те, про се і про абищо.  
А. Мілн, пер. авт.  


– Чи ти віриш мені? – спитав Джим.

Лео зітхнув та впав на килимок, схрестивши руки на грудях. Русявого чуба розплескало по підлозі. 

– Я просто не розумію, навіщо нам ця маячня. Законтрактилися б до цивільного екіпажу, як усі…

– Я не хочу… Лео, й ти не хочеш бути вухогорлоносом у цивільному екіпажі. Ті – Хірург, я - Тактик. Знайдемо Навігатора з тих вундеркіндів з першого курсу, ще б Інженерку, бо дівчата у залізяках кращі, зареєструємо шлюб, а потім – Десант… Люди прийдуть. 

Маккой уявив собі оте товписько, «люди прийдуть», й застогнав. Заради Джима Кірка він був ладен погодитися багато на що. Але розмір Десанту – сім’ї, хай йому грець, родини! – стартував з сімох: Стратег, Тактик, Навігатор, Інженер, Хірург, Пілот, Аналітик. Й відома дієздатна сімка була тільки одна. На «Ревучому Фаррагуті» один важив десятьох.

– Джиме, роби що хочеш, тільки завваж, що я не буду вмощувати усіх, кого ти назалицяєш до Десанту. То дупа не лусне? 

Кірк тільки підморгнув. Веселі сині очі в нього булі аж занадто веселі як для людини зі сталим психоіндексом, але Маккой сам його тестував, й, згідно тесту, розхитати розум Джима Кірка можна було хіба що дрючком. Та було б що розхитувати. 

Джим – то була, на думку Маккоя, геть довбанута, але унікальна особина, за якою варто було прямувати хоча б з хворобливої цікавості. Й нудьгувати поряд з ним не доводилося. 

А ще – він допетрав це лише на цьому курсі – не виходило й не запасти. Усвідомлення дратувало. 

– Нам потрібен корабель, - сказав йому Маккой, щоб той не дуже видрющувався. – Його ти теж плануєш підшукати серед талановитих новачків? 

– Взагалі-то я планую зробити одну вимірковану шлюбну пропозицію. – Й Джим вдав, що пальцями витягує собі кінчики вух.

Маккой перегорнувся на живіт й свиснув.

– Щасти тобі, – проказав він глузливо. – Розповіси, як саме охоронці Т’Пау знесуть тебе зі сходів консулату, до чи після видачі гарбуза? 

– Ти такий прямокутний, Леонарде, – поплескав його по голові Кірк. – Дивно, що до круглої барокамери втрапляєш. Не про матріарха йдеться. Чув щось про човникову політику?

***

На думку Маккоя, у човниковій, чи як там її, політиці, була якась фундаментальна хиба. Або її протипоказано було прикладати до студента-медика поміркованого темпераменту, що у житті не склеїв жодної дівчини.

Кремезне симпатичне дівча у червоному діелектричному комбезі огледіло Маккоя та неквапливо витерло важкі долоні об холоші. 

– Поснідати можна, – проказало воно низько та лунко, дивлячись кудись через його плече. – Але про що саме йдеться? 

– Про особисте, – видихнув Маккой. 

– Не дуже цікавлюся, – відповіла Монті без агресії, але й без теплоти у голосі. 

– Про Десант, – закинув ще кулю Маккой, подумки лаючи себе, але, головним чином, Джима. З чого він, Джим, узяв, що одна з кращих за рейтингом у випуску Інженерок зацікавиться їхнім дитячим проектом. Усе одно, що покликати Оззі Осборна грати у гаражній групі.

– Не дуже ціка… 

«В кожної людини», – голос Кірка був такий ясний, ніби він стояв поруч, а не займався якимись еротичними махінаціями у розріджених верхах еліти стратегічного факультету. – «В кожній скалці цього дзеркала, що зветься особистістю, є те, що найглибше важить, й, якщо тобі це зрозуміло – щиро й радісно зрозуміло – то людина не зможе опиратися». На чому ж цей розумник спіймав його самого? 

– Ти, – Маккой відкашлявся. – Ти хотіла б бути Інженером чогось особливого? Машинерії, що така досконала й індивідуальна, що її можна любити, як дівч… як хлопця? 

(Він згадав, як уперше розгорнув перед собою інтерактивну голопроекцію людської анатомічної моделі, як, не в змозі стриматися, заскиглив від вкриваючого мурахами усвідомлення, що це краса, що це честь, що – досконалість).

Інженерка Скотт, що збиралася вже йти, обернулася до нього. 

– Ти, – проказав він повільно. – Новий «Ентерпрайз» на стапелях бачила ж, еге ж? – Монтгомері кивнула загіпнотизовано. Маккой глипнув, питаючи себе, що дає йому сили так вибріхуватись. – Невеличкий корабель, небагато вмістить. Усього один Десант.

– Я буду не сама, – ніби уві сні відповіла дівчина з чоловічим ім’ям. – Зі мною буде мій хлопець. Усюди… буде. 

Маккой вже строчив у паді повідомлення до Джима. «Перший є!». Відповідь прийшла миттєво: «Другий. Другий, мій любий. Маємо Пілота. Полюбляєш азійців?».

***

Хтось інший зібрав би це котяче стадо у власній кімнаті… Й програв би. Джим був не хтось, божевільний саме настільки, щоб божевілля вдалося. Зустріч їхньої маленької компанії він призначив у оглядовому «оці» диспетчерської вежі, хтозна-як роздобувши картку від магнітного замку. З вигнутого «ока» відкривався приголомшливий вид на фрахтовий та навчальні космодроми. На фрахтовому стирчали, підсвічені бортовими вогнями, різноманітні боки транспортів інопланетників, дивні, мов витвори дикунської уяви. На навчальному шикувалися маленькі однакові скутери Академії. В найвіддаленішому квадранті бовванів, забраний у золотисту монтажну сітку, білий бік бездоганного еліпсоїду, новенького десантного корабля «Ентерпрайз».

Скотті стояла спиною до усіх, прикипівши носом до скла. Ії супутник, геть чорношкірий та високий, наче баскетболіст, хлопець, приязно всміхався, сидячи у кріслі. На його футболці виразно виділялася наліпка Мереживника, спеціаліста зі зв’язку та аналізу інформації. Сулу – азієць-метис, з характерними для пілотів миттєвими рефлексами у останню мить уникнув зіткнення з Леонардом у дверях.

– Привіт, – сказав він чи то Леонардові, чи то просто у простір, без посмішки. – Тут четверо. Бачу, хтось спізнюється? 

«Хтось» спізнився на двадцять хвилин, коли Ніота, чорношкірий хлопець Скотті, вичерпав всі теми для дружньої бесіди, а Маккой всерйоз почав розмірковувати, що доведеться просити прийому у приятеля-стоматолога, бо зуби він стер, риплячи ними, до коренів. 

Джим ефектно постав у розсувних дверях, висячі на якомусь чималенькому суб’єкті та по-котячому світячи на нього синіми очима, що у сутінках «ока» здавалися майже електричними. Він, вочевидь, був не при повному розумі, та, вочевидь, щасливий. Леонард подумки тихесенько застогнав. 

– Диви, – проказав Кірк солодко прямо у роззявлені роти свого майбутнього Десанту. – Диви, Споку, то є ми. Подобається?

Той, кого Джим називав Споком й кого стискав за шию у обіймах не гірше за спермотоксикознутого восьминога, з видимою натугою відірвав погляд від джимового обличчя та роздивився компанію. Зелені щоки його пашіли. Присутніх, крім усякого зв’язку з реальністю, ніби прохромило струмом. Сулу гарячково втягнув повітря.

– Дебіл, – проказав спроквола Маккой. – Навіжений. То ж вулканець. Й у нього понфарр. 

– Вдало, еге ж? – посміхнувся Джим. – Для Десанту. Він буде Стратег. У нас, власне, буде, якщо ви всі пристанете на пропозицію. Мою. Леонарде, старий ти кощавий дідько, тебе це теж стосується. Мем, – звернувся він до Скотті. – Сер, – до Ніоти. – Вас я бачу уперше, але ви мені вже нестримно подобаєтеся. Гайда. 

Його вочевидь несло від великої дози вулканських феромонів, що він їми встиг чи то надихатися, чи то отримати ще якось – від думок, як саме, Леонард як не намагався, не міг відкараскатися. Й думки ці…

– Хікару? 

– Вибачте, що звіряю романтику алгеброю, але на чому ми збираємося десантуватися? Розмовки про «Ент», – Сулу мотнув чубом у бік білого борту на краю поля. – То розмовки. На нього, мабуть, черга стоїть. 

…Й думки ці, як це не дивно…

– Якщо є хоч бодай крихітний шанс, – низько, стиха проказала, майже простогнала Скотті. – Що я втраплю на борт «Енту»…

Ніота підійшов до Сулу та поклав йому руку на плече. Плече було наструнчене, попри незворушне обличчя. Усі погляди сфокусувалися на Кіркові, що саме розклався спиною на широких грудях свого Стратега, як на софі, й гостро шкірився. 

– Чого ви на мене дивитеся? Подивіться лишень один на одного. Ви всі – кращі у своїй професії, то ви знаєте, й я то знаю. Варто вам тільки побажати, й стала, передбачена та гарна кар’єра у Зорефлоті вам забезпечена. То чому ви тут? Чи, краще спитати, звідки я знав, що ви будете тут? 

Він роздивлявся свій Десант, а вони роздивлялися його. З дивним, новим й сильним відчуттям, що здіймалося десь глибоко. 

– Тому що ви – такі ж як я. Бо вам мало передбачуваного. Бо ви хочете більше, далі, за обрій можливого, бо боїтеся – як ї я, раптом постаріти, якщо втратите ці почуття. Бо полюбляєте нове, а рутина вам ворог. Бо ми, бляха, однакові! Й хочемо того ж, йти, розумієте, не зупиняючись, йти туди… – Кірк заклацав пальцями.

– Куди ніхто до нас, – раптом підхопив Ніота. 

– Жодна людина, – додав Сулу.

– Ні ногою, – це була Скотті. 

– Я з тобою, хоч ти й хворий, – ідентифікував, нарешті, свої думки Маккой. – Й хоч ти втулив до моєї тихої мрії про сімейний затишок з психом-Тактиком вже як мінімум ще трьох, – він посміхнувся іншим. – Чи чотирьох?..

– Я згоден, – зовсім тверезо проказав вулканець-Спок-у-понфаррі. Й задер брову. Ліву. Й раптом став зовсім схожий на людину, з якою Леонард майже не проти залізти на довгі роки до невеличкої жерстяної бляшанки, що ширятиме у чорному всесвіті, та ще й у тісній компанії. Окей, не зовсім проти.

***

Коли адмірал Пайк виділив новий корабель класу Конституція, той самий «Ентерпрайз», для сумісної вулкансько-людської дослідницької місії – першої в історії та дуже перспективної, на думку політиків, для розвитку інтерпланетних відносин, вони вшістьох вже були одружені та почали проходити тести на сумісність, як екіпаж Десанту.

– Тобі пофортунило, вилупок, – скаржився Маккой. 

– Егеж-егеж, пофортунило… – відмахувався Кірк. – Чи я казав тобі, що таланить лише невдахам? 

– А де ваш Навігатор? – спитали їх на тестах. 

– Так, де наш навігатор? – нив Маккой. 

– Серед новачків Навігаторів – як зірок у Чумацькому Шляху, – сказав Кірк. – Така собі популярна професія. Знайди собі до вподоби й припиняй скиглити, що я одружив тебе бозна з ким. 

– Чудовисько, – промимрив Маккой. – Я лікар, а не пікапер. 

– А чому тільки я дбаю про повноту нашого сімейного життя? Зроби щось! – Й Кірк пішов собі з обідньої зали, щось жуючи на ходу. 

Леонард захлинувся від обурення й налетів на безневинну людину. Людина тримала тацю з супом, тож постраждали всі троє: людина, Маккой та суп. Намагаючись підняти тацю, людина розігнулася та врізалася маківкою Маккою в підборіддя. 

– Йой! – проказала людина.

– От шеш! – проказав Маккой, що прикусив кінчик язика. 

– Ги-ги, – проказала фортуна, яка посміхається невдахам. У людини-хлопця були круглі винуваті очі. У хлопця було кучеряве м’яке навіть на вигляд світле волосся. Хлопець був зворушливо худорлявий, як оленятко. Й на оленячій груді, на білій, заляпаній супом футболці, Маккой виразно побачив наліпку Навігатора. 

– Гей-гей, – проказала доля. 

А Маккой сказав: 

– Слухай-но, юний хлопче, тобі щось каже фраза: «Йти туди, куди на ступала нога людини?» І як тебе звуть, до речі?

– Чєхов. Павло Чєхов. – Й хлопець розквітнув заразливою, вічно юною посмішкою.

**Author's Note:**

> Присвячується пам'яті Антона Єльчина.


End file.
